kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meta-Knights
This article should probably be the plural title, "Meta-Knights." --RMX 06:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Merge? Quite a few of the Meta-Knights' actual pages are just stubs. Should they be merged with this page? Alternate palettes I know the Meta-Knights are purple in most games, but they take multiple color palettes in KSS and KSSU. I'm having serious trouble figuring out which palettes are the real ones. Is Mace Knight's main color blue because he's first seen like that, or is it orange because that's the color in Revenge of Meta Knight? Same question goes for every other Meta-Knight. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 02:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Sprites In case anyone didn't know, I am an avid user of Scratch. I am currently working on a game where one can play as the Meta-Knights, so can I add sprites to this page?WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 16:15, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :This page only exists to showcase the four knights. I don't think their sprites are necessary for this particular article, because each other article has those sprites already. Not to mention the sprite section would be massive. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, then! Sorry.WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 18:19, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::It's fine, you've done nothing wrong. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 18:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Meta Knight Corps I'd advise not to split this article for one simple reason: the term 「メタナイト軍団」 was used mainly in the Japanese Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl trophies for Meta-Knight, in the same exact spot that "Meta-Knights" was used in the English versions (a direct translation of 「メタナイツ」, which showed up in Japanese Revenge of Meta Knight dialog). As well as incidentally being the only English-localized source for "Meta-Knights" in the first place, this suggests that they are really equivalents of each other. I'm aware that the Japanese wiki treats them as two separate articles (and the Japanese Brawl trophy for the Halberd admittedly uses 「メタナイツ」 instead of 「メタナイト軍団」): however, given that Melee is their main source for the term, the actual application seems speculative without this broader context. In other words, Meta Knight Gundan is most likely just another term for the Meta-Knights. LinkTheLefty (talk) 15:30, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think Meta Knight Gundan is just another term for Meta-Knights. Considering the Smash series were made by Masahiro Sakurai, who also directed Kirby Super Star, it's possible that the name Meta Knight Gundan is the so-called "authorial intent" (took the term from TFWiki.net), and the name itself covers all of Meta Knight's troops, including Captain Vul, Sailor Waddle Dee, and even regular enemies on board of the Halberd. The term "Meta-Knights", on the other hand, applies only to the four knights who debuted in Kirby's Adventure (Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, Javelin Knight). In other words, Captain Vul is a part of that Meta Knight Gundan, but not a part of Meta-Knights. That's how I interpret this stuff. So I'm approving the split. I=-Vanya-=I (talk) 13:23, December 11, 2019 (UTC) ::The takeaway is that the application is technically speculative and it simply doesn't make much sense for Meta Knight's profiles to refer to something that would've only really existed that one time he was an outright villain. I'll use an unrelated example to hopefully demonstrate what I believe happened. Larry Koopa's trophy has the following text in Japanese: 「クッパ7人衆にんしゅうのひとりでクッパ軍団ぐんだんの特攻隊長とっこうたいちょう。」 (Of the seven Koopalings, he is the sole leader of the Koopa Troop special forces.) In the localization of the Nintendo 3DS and PAL Wii U versions, this line is translated as the following: "The leader of the Koopalings". Putting aside the fact that Super Smash Bros. is the only time this idea directly comes up, we can see that the translation simplified the reference to the Koopa Troop special forces and took the description as referring to the Koopalings themselves, because the army's special forces just aren't defined in the original text and there is no evidence whatsoever that they are even a separate group in the Mario franchise or why they would be led by Larry specifically. The Meta-Knights are a similar case, wherein Meta Knight Gundan is taken as a description for Meta Knight's army and so instances are rendered as the Meta-Knights in translation, likely because there is no reference to Meta Knight Gundan in the Kirby series proper. Besides, the Super Smash Bros. Melee translator must have been privvy to internal reference documents or at least talked to the game developers, because there's otherwise no way to get "Meta-Knights" out of "Meta Knight Gundan" for the first time. Basically, I don't think there is a sufficient reason to doubt the official translations since there is nothing else to go by but a vaguely-used name in this case. LinkTheLefty (talk) 19:32, December 11, 2019 (UTC)